Once upon a December
by lilithemaid
Summary: When Gilbert came to Russia in exchange for his younger brother he was treated as a guest. he used to gave walks around the big garden that was more like a big pretty cage for everyone in Ivan's house. that is until Natalia comes along and they discover to enjoy each others company ready books that where forgotten by the others other then them. M for later in the story


All the way was centered in sun-flowers and less than very few lilies.  
The Belorussian was now taking a walk in her brother's garden. She looked in nostalgia to the little swing that was now hanging in only one rope to the rusty metal.  
It has been three months since Gilbert had come to that house.  
At first he has very depressed since he would, from there on, be leaving in that foreign house.  
The young blond girl heard the laughter send by the Prussian that was now following her.  
Not that she and the albino were enemies. Now that he was under her brothers orders,he was not a threat, so she could be less cold to him. At least it was the excuse that she had to the certain friendship of them. Cold not the less! Let's say that their relationship was…bittersweet…Or at least she thought it was like that. It's not like she liked him or something!

-So what are you doing here now?-asked Prussia  
-I'm talking a walk, simply enjoying myself. And you?  
-Enjoying the company of a beautiful frauline!- he said after, silly, making a bow.  
-You do realize that I'm not either your beloved Bella or Elizabeth right?  
-No you're not!-he said-They aren't as awesome as you are.

They both looked at the sun was almost setting and, sweet yet strong, still could penetrate beyonde the corpes and inlight them…

WAIT! Did he just called her awesome? PRUSSIA?!

-….thank you…-she tried to cover the blush with her hair, yet he didn't allowed her to do so. Not now!

i"Nyet! He's not Ivan! He's not Vanya!/i

Yet she let him to uncover her face and see the pink spreading in her cheeks and the little sparkle, the mix of hope, confusion and hurt swimming in her violet blue eyes.  
He thought she looked so fragile and innocent that he want to keep her all to himself. That wasn't the cover of Natalia. That wasn't a fake Natalia. There. Right in that moment that was Natalia. The true Natalia. He wished he could be the only one to see such a lovely face.

-I made this for you.

He handed a simple yet lovely crow of lilies. So he was the one that had been kidnapping them. She looked at him with a pissed look.

-What? Di-didn't you liked it?  
-Don't do it.  
-Do what?  
-Do this to my lilies!  
-They are your lilies?  
- Yes! And they are very sensitive.

He was about to say that she was just as sensitive as one. They were just flowers and that was it! They didn't had feeling! They were just plants! Not like Gilbird! Gilbird was awesome and the coolest thing in the world.

-Just because they are flowers that doesn't mean you can do what you want with them.  
-Your brother does that to everything and everyone.  
-…am I my brother?

…in the past he was much worse. He hurt her so much in the past war that…he didn't even knew how she could even look at him in the eye. No matter how it was in the past, since they had spent sometime to know each other, since they spent time to discover what was behind their masks, they saw that actually they had the same problems. She wanted to understand how to make her big brother proud of her. He wanted to show to Germany that they were brothers and that was more important to him no matter what. They gave each other advises, they went sometimes to have tea and discuss books in the library.

-…No…You're not him. I'm sorry Natalia I…just wanted to give you something nice…  
-Well next time don't ruin my lilies,and apologies accepted.  
-Well…at least did you liked the flower crown?

She looked at it and smiled. He had taken the work to collect them and make that lovely crown. When she asked how he knew that she liked lilies, since he didn't knew that it was hers, he gave one of his usual "kesesese" laugh and said he was just that awesome. It must have been her sister then.

The thing that they didn't knew was that they were being watched by the owner of the house and country's personification where they where, Ivan, Belarus's big brother.

-Toris?- the brunet Baltic appeared on Russia's side.  
-Y-Yes Mr. Ivan?  
-Would you keep an eye on Beilshmeid?  
-G-gilbert? What's the prob?…

He looked outside the big window on the library and saw the said albino and his beloved White Russia walking together near of the old gate. Of course that gate was closed. Just the main gate was open and just under Russia's orders. Other way Russia's Manor was the only space to walk through that piece of land. They were far so he couldn't see much of them but he could see that Gilbert was smiling and talking to Natalia, while the back of her head was facing them, so they couldn't see exactly if she was happy or not, but the fact that she was paying attention to him it made the poor Baltic jealous…and…What was she wearing in her hair?

-While he is under my control it's ok that they are friends. But if he leaves my sister sad then I'm going to make him very sad- the fact that he was saying this while smiling always worried the Lithuanian.- make sure that my baby sister isn't left sad, da Toris?  
-S-sure…bu-but…  
-What is it Toris?- he said with his usual false and scary smile.  
-wh-what if…she's happy…with…him?  
-Oh! I thought you loved my little siestra!  
-AND I DO!-did he just confessed himself to Ivan…THE Ivan?!  
-Well…then you have a rival in love little Toris.-he said and then left to his office.

What could he do? More then anything he always saw how Natalia was always more "light" when Gilbert was talking about stories or about his time as country; about the times that he and Elizabeth "fought" when they were little, things about his adventures with gilbird or showed tricks with the said bird. The way that he always had little "conversations" with Ukraine (probably to know things about the younger of the three brothers). Now they were closer to the house he could see better. She was smiling…what a beautiful smile she has…that little blush…the blue lilies contrasting with her pale blond hair…he was touching it…to better see her face…how he wished to be him to be doing such things to her. He was jealous it was indeed true! Yet part of him was just so happy to see her like that. To see her so glad! She looked like an angel with such a look on her face. Could he really ruin that? Or make her even more happy?


End file.
